Nanny the Goat
Nanny the Goat is a non-canon OC made specifically for use in the Happy Tree Friends roleplay community. Story Nanny's early life is pretty normal for a child. She was a good student, whom didn't have any issues making friends, tried to stay out of trouble, and was a generally good person. In the 2nd grade, she became quite interested in art and began to pour her time into painting. She'd continue to paint on and off for the next 12 years. After she graduated high school, she decided to go to a university near to where she lived. This didn't last long and she ended up dropping out after the 1st semester. Now a college drop out, she chose to go to work full time. She found a job working at a local bar and grill, working as a waitress in the "family section" until she turned 21 and moved to waitressing in the bar. While waitressing on weekends, she met another goat by the name of Billy. They were friendly with each other for a year before she finally got the courage to ask him out. After a year of dating, she proposed to him and they were married only 4 months later. Life remained the same and she continued to work at the bar while Billy continued to pursue his degree in architecture. One night after hanging out with her best friend, Lace, she was driving back into the city to drop her off when she got into a horrible accident. She was hit head-on by a drunk driver doing 80 miles per hour. The drunk driver was killed on impact while Nanny and Lace were severly injured. Both were rushed to the hospital, Nanny unconscious and Lace in and out of consciousness. Nanny had suffered broken ribs, a cracked skull, black right eye, and a cut-up left thigh. Lace was in worse condition and succumbed to her injuries a week later. Nanny had gone into a coma. It would be 6 months before she'd wake up. For all of those 6 months, her husband Billy remained at her side. Despite being told multiple times that it would be better to just put her out of her misery by taking her off of life support because she only had a 10% chance of ever waking up. He refused each time and said, "Even if there's only a 1% chance of her waking up, I'll go broke for the rest of my life right here by her side". Eventually the doctors stopped trying to convince him otherwise. His persistence and dedication would pay off because he was the very first to see her wake up. Her recovery was remarkably quick but did not come without its permanent damages. She suffered a traumatic brain injury which led to her having severe memory loss and schizophrenic tendencies. When she awoke, she immediately started screaming and tried to get out of bed. She began to ask, in tears, "Where am I? What am I doing here?". Billy attempted to calm her down and explain, but she wasn't listening. When she finally calmed down, Billy let her know that he was her husband. She broke his heart by telling him that she wasn't married and he was not ''her husband. He wasn't deterred and over time managed to prove to her that she was married to him. It became very apparent to him that something was seriously wrong with her now. She began to refer to herself in the 3rd person, talked to herself and addressing who she was talking to as "Nanny", having great emotional outbursts (crying hysterically or becoming violently angry), and not being able to remember varieties of things. Billy and her parents were still very supportive and were working with her to teach her what she'd forgotten. Only 4 months after she woke up, Billy filed for divorce. He was too hurt to remain with her. Despite this he continues to send her money each month to let her know he still loves her and cares about her. In the present, she lives life with her traumatic brain injury. She is usually seen as aggressive and anti-social in her community but only a hand full of people know about her condition. Relationships 'Chippy' Her and Chippy are good friends, working together at the bar before her accident. Unknown to Nanny, she actually had a role in her accident; she served the driver his drinks that night and allowed him to leave as drunk as he was. Chippy visited her in the hospital a few times, choosing to remain outside the room and look at her instead of face her directly. Nanny doesn't always remember who she is and has had violent outbursts towards her and run away from her believing that she's stalking her. Other than that, her interactions with her are mostly positive. 'Moonlight' Her and him do ''not ''get along. She has had many negative interactions with him--both physical and verbal--because he's a wolf. She remembers that the driver was a wolf and has gone on to have a lasting bad impression for them. On some occasions she's been nicer to him but never gets very far in the way of conversation, only usually telling him straight-faced "I know you". 'Corrupted' She seems to be one of the only ones to not see him despite him having an effect on her life. The interactions she has aren't usually positive. He was responsible for sending her and Skunky to hell after being in jail for a few days. She continues to ignore him due to all of this. 'The Rotund Bear in the White Suit' This mysterious character indirectly assisted her and Skunky out of hell. She's never directly interacted with him and has never seen him personally. 'Shifty the Raccoon Thief' She's only ever interacted with him during the fight in the cafe when she lobbed a chair at him. 'Skunky''' Skunky came to her aid during the cafe fight and she didn't stop him. They went to jail together and were sent to hell together. He fought hard to get her out of there with him and sacrificed his memories and hers of hell in return for safe passage out. She refers to him as "Stinky" because she can't remember his name sometimes. It's shown that he has feelings for her though she does not feel the same way. Nurse Whitetail Nurse Whitetail was one of the nurses that took care of her while she was in the hospital. Even after being out of the hospital, she still takes care of her whenever she sees her. One night she assisted in calming her down on the subway train after she had a meltdown after forgetting why she was on the train. She also took time out of her night to accompany her to a restaurant of her choice uptown--her original destination--when she was supposed to be meeting her husband. Gallery Nannyhospital.png|A picture of Nanny and her husband Billy in the hospital over the Christmas season. Notes *She is a strong advocate against racism, though she herself is a racist. *She weighs only 113 pounds and is 4'01". *Her favorite food is oatmeal. *Her favorite color is purple. *Her favorite drink is cherry soda. *Even though she's very forgetful, she's able to remember quite a bit of things before her accident. Even moreso, she remembers more when her parents are around. *She is allergic to tomatoes. *She still paints off and on. *When asked if she remembers anything during her time in a coma, she's able to remember that she "heard voices but I couldn't understand what they were saying. They were male and female but I couldn't tell what they were talking about". *When asked if she remembers anything from the night of the accident, she is able to remember "I remember seeing bright lights. Two of them. Then darkness. Then waking up in the hospital and seeing my husband's face". *She didn't believe she'd been in a coma for 6 months and didn't show any real worry about Lace at first because, she couldn't remember who she was. She later grieved her loss and, when she remembers, visits her grave at the cemetery--actually remembering which one it is. *Nanny has proven that she does not like to be touched. This is especially the case when she yanks her hoof out of Nurse Whitetail's when she holds onto her to make sure she doesn't wander off. *She took drama classes with Mime the Deer in high school. Category:Pages on the wiki Category:Characters Category:Non-canon Category:HTF OCs Category:Infected32's Pages Category:Ungrouped